hayleykiyokofandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit
|caption= |artist=Hayley Kiyoko |type=ep |Release Date=January 14, 2020 |recorded start=2019 |Genre=Synth-pop, Electronica |Length=14:46 |Labels=Atlantic, Empire |Producers=Hayley Kiyoko (also exec.), Pat Morrissey, Jason Evigan, Bibi Bourelly, Brandon Skeie, Paul Shelton, Kill Dave |album= |previous=Citrine |previous link= |next= |singles= |single 1 = I Wish |single 1 released = July 18, 2019 |single 2 = Demons |single 2 released = October 11, 2019 |single 3 = Love Me |single 3 released = November 15, 2019 |single 4 = Runaway |single 4 released = December 13, 2019 |single 5 = She |single 5 released = January 17, 2020 }}I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit (stylized in all uppercase; also censored as I'm Too Sensitive For This X) is Hayley Kiyoko's fourth extended play. It was announced on October 9, 2019 via social media and was released on January 14, 2020 through Atlanic and Empire.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Z7QLEAG2x/ Instagram - @halyeykiyoko - announcement of the project] Background The project was hinted at on October 7, 2019 when Kiyoko tweeted that she had a "surprise ... coming this week".[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1181285218029670401 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "I have a surprise for you this week ☺️"] On October 8, 2019 Kiyoko posted to her Instagram story that she would be announcing "some cool stuff"[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181714676452904960 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #2 - October 8, 2019"] and later that day confirmed that she was going to release new music.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181743233291968512 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #6 - October 8, 2019] She also stated that she was suffering from depression the past months and was writing new songs through it and is hoping that those songs will help others with their struggles too.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKNews/status/1181743022884737026 Instagram via Twitter - @hayleykiyoko via @HayleyKNews - "#IG | Hayley’s Instagram Story #5 - October 8, 2019] On October 9, 2019 the project was unveiled to be I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit. Kiyoko said the following when announcing it: It was also later revealed that this project would be an extended play rather than originally thought her sophmore album which Kiyoko is still working on.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ecOuwgTLF/ Instagram - Cancellation of the tour] On October 10, 2019 Kiyoko also announced the I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Tour which was ultimately cancelled on January 18, 2020 "due to a lot of factors not aligning". The second single "Demons" was announced to be released on October 11, 2019.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1182051827837091840 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "NEW SINGLE. OUT FRIDAY. #imtoosensitiveforthisshit"] On November 5, 2019 Kiyoko announced that she is going to release another song off of her EP in November.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1191770279346761728 Twitter - "I’m gonna release another song off of #imtoosensitiveforthisshit this month ☺️"] "L.O.V.E. Me" was released on November 15, 2019 as the EP's third song.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1182051827837091840 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "NEW SINGLE. OUT FRIDAY. #imtoosensitiveforthisshit"] On December 13, 2019 "Runaway" was released as the EP's fourth song.[https://twitter.com/HayleyKiyoko/status/1204898074125991937 Twitter - @hayleykiyoko - "RUNAWAY. FRIDAY AT MIDNIGHT"] Cover art The cover art was shot by Amanda Charchian. Bobbie Leigh is featured on the cover art alongside Kiyoko herself. Tracklist Singles The EP's lead and first single, "I Wish", was released on July 18, 2019. "Demons" was released as the EP's second single on October 11, 2019. The third single, "L.O.V.E. Me", was released on November 15, 2019. "Runaway" was released as the EP's fourth single on December 13, 2019. The fifth and final single, "She", was released on January 17, 2020. I Wish Cover.jpg|I Wish|link=I Wish Demons.jpg|Demons|link=Demons Love me cover.jpg|L.O.V.E. Me|link=L.O.V.E. Me Runaway.jpg|Runaway|link=Runaway she cover.jpg|She|link=She Tour On October 10, 2019 Kiyoko announced the I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Tour in support of the EP. The tour was scheduled for early 2020 but was completely cancelled on January 18, 2020 "due to a lot of factors not aligning".[https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cgTc5gjvU/ Instagram - Announcement of I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Tour] References }} Category:I'm Too Sensitive For This Shit Category:EPs